


Lee Minho gives the best gifts

by sparklining



Series: guru verse [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Chatting & Messaging, Gangbang, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklining/pseuds/sparklining
Summary: threecats: hyunjin has a surprise for you ♥hanandonly: is it his dickhanandonly: man, I hope it’s his dickHyunjin goes to work with a plug in his ass. His six boyfriends enjoy it (and him) a lot.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: guru verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035435
Comments: 16
Kudos: 195





	Lee Minho gives the best gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! I asked readers to fill out a little survey (now closed) to tell me what they wanted for christmas. This is the prompt that got requested the most. Say "thank you, Santa Sparklining" :)  
> technically MinSung and MinIn were the most requested pairings so there's a fair bit of them in this too  
> More notes on the results of the survey can be found in the end notes of chapter 16 (which I will post later today probably). 
> 
> This fic is set about two months after chapter 15 of the [main work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416161/chapters/67011631) in this series. Hyunjin has made 6/7 members his boyfriends, MinSung have finally gotten together, and Chan is dating both Jeongin and Minho now. We're getting there, loves ♥

Hyunjin wakes up to Minho poking his nose with a dark red anal plug.

It says a lot about his life (and the men he lives with) that it’s not the weirdest way he’s been woken up.

It’s not even the weirdest way he’s been woken up _this week._

“Please tell me that’s clean,” Hyunjin mumbles swatting at Minho’s hand.

“Not just that, it’s also new,” Minho says, waving the toy in front of Hyunjin’s face again. “Merry Christmas!”

Hyunjin squints. When he looks more closely he can see the tiny white snowflakes spread in regular intervals over the plug’s surface. It’s definitely more festive than Minho’s usual toy collection of neon pink, sparkling blue or plain black with increasingly strong vibration patterns. It’s also a lot smaller, just about the size of three fingers squeezed together.

“Christmas was weeks ago,” Hyunjin points out. Minho had given Hyunjin a gorgeous silver necklace that Hyunjin’s worn every single day since. Minho likes to use it to tug Hyunjin close to kiss him. 

“Yeah, but now’s when my favorite website is marking down their Christmas collection. Say ‘thank you, hyung’!”

“Thank you, hyung,” Hyunjin echoes obediently. He’s rewarded with a close mouthed kiss, the most he will get until he’s brushed his teeth.

“So we have an easy day today,” Minho says, sitting down next to Hyunjin’s hip. “Chan wants to show us some tracks they’re working on for the new album in the afternoon, but apart from that everyone’s just working on their own projects.”

Hyunjin hums. “Changbinnie-hyung promised to help me with some lyrics I’m writing.”

“As I said, easy day. We also have about an hour until the car is here. So I thought we could take a nice long shower together and then I’m going to help you fit this pretty little plug in your pretty little ass.”

Minho drops the toy into Hyunjin’s hands and lets him feel the smooth silicone material from the rounded tip down to the flat circle that will sit tightly over Hyunjin’s rim once the rest has disappeared inside him. In the middle of the circle a swirl of golden letters spells out the initials HH.

“You got it monogramed? That’s possible?”

Minho shrugs. “It was free if your order is over 200,000 won. I thought about putting my initials or SKZ, but I ended up getting the same plug for Jisungie and this way you’ll be able to tell your toys apart.”

“Did Jisungie like his?”

“I didn’t give it to him yet,” Minho says. “I thought you’d maybe like to model it for him first.”

Hyunjin licks his lips. Jisung would certainly show Hyunjin just how much he appreciates the show. Probably with his mouth. “That sounds nice.”

“You should show the others too. You know, to be fair.”

“Should I?”

“The plug will keep you open and ready all day. They could just pull it out and slide their cocks into you. You would like that, wouldn’t you? You always get so impatient when you want to get fucked.”

Hyunjin reaches for Minho’s hand and kisses his knuckles before languidly tonguing at his fingertips. With almost an hour before they need to leave, there will hopefully be enough time for Hyunjin to sink to his knees in the shower and show Minho how much he appreciates the present.

Minho rubs his fingers teasingly over Hyunjin’s tongue before pulling his hand away. “You know, we could all fuck you and just plug you back up when we’re done. Do you think you could take everyone before you come? Let them all edge you again and again? Or will you come over and over until you’re so sensitive that you can’t take anyone else?”

Hyunjin shudders. He’s already getting hard in his sleep pants. “I don’t know, hyung.”

“Want to find out?”

Hyunjin already feels like a mess by the time he gets in the car with Minho and Felix. Minho had promised that he’d get used to the feeling quickly, that Minho had danced plugged up before and no one had ever noticed. Still every step only serves to remind Hyunjin of just how filled he is. He has to bite his lip hard to keep the noises in when he sits down and the plug presses into him even more deeply.

It’s not even that big, just wide enough to give him a little stretch beyond the two fingers Minho had fucked him with. He’s taken bigger. A lot bigger sometimes, like the double ended dildo Jisung had gotten from god knows where. It’s not quite on his prostate either as long as he doesn’t shift too much.

No, it’s less the direct stimulation that’s keeping Hyunjin’s cock hard in the tight underwear Minho had slid him into. Hyunjin can’t stop thinking about what the plug is for, how it is keeping him open for someone to sink into him right away. He hopes someone will.

Maybe Changbin who lets Hyunjin sit on his lap when his thighs get exhausted. Changbin whose strong arms easily bounce Hyunjin on his cock. Changbin who likes it just as wet as Hyunjin, who makes sure he’s slick and loose before he pushes inside him. Changbin who likes to go second or even third when Hyunjin’s hole is already gaping open. Changbin who fucks hard but whose kisses are always sweet.

Or Seungmin who likes to spread Hyunjin out in his bed and fucks him in missionary position while holding eye contact. Seungmin who always indulges Hyunjin when he wants to get bent over the kitchen table instead, who sketches the dirtiest scenarios for them until Hyunjin doesn’t know whether it’s Seungmin’s hips or his words that make him come.

Jisung might make Hyunjin keep the plug in and ride him like that, clench down on him tightly and pull his hair when he comes. Maybe Chan will walk in on them again, glance at their naked bodies with lust in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. Maybe he will pet Hyunjin’s hair again and praise him for taking good care of Jisung. Maybe this time he will stay.

Minho had promised to take care of him after work if no one touches him before that. It’s such a rare treat to feel Minho inside him. Hyunjin wants him no matter what happens. He wants all of them, always, wishes he could have them all at once.

The car moves easily in the midmorning traffic. Hyunjin stares out of the window and tries not to grind down too obviously.

**[Chat: hyunjin’s skz harem (in progress)]**

threecats: hyunjin has a surprise for you ♥

hanandonly: is it his dick

hanandonly: man, I hope it’s his dick

fairylix: his dick is not a surprise though?

binniebaby: you seemed very surprised the first time you sat on it, baby ;)

fairylix: *no longer a surprise

fairylix: :P

hanandonly: I still get very happy every time I see it

fairylix: me too!!

fairylix: it is a very pretty dick ♥

fairylix: just not really surprising anymore

threecats: it’s not his dick

threecats: though as far as I know there are still people in this chat that haven’t experienced that particular surprise

threecats: cough seo changbin cough

binniebaby: I just don’t see how it will fit ok

binniebaby: jinnie likes it when I fuck him anyway!

binniebaby: why are you not calling seungmin out?

binniebaby: he’s never been fucked by hyunjin either

threecats: been there

threecats: done that

threecats: with my dick ;)

threecats: seungmin prefers topping

binniebaby: maybe you’re just a shitty top :P

threecats: yesterday I fucked jisung so good he cried

hanandonly: can confirm

hanandonly: actual tears

hanandonly: please do it again

hanandonly: like during lunch or whenever you get here

hanandonly: also I need kisses

hanandonly: I can’t believe you left me to wake up on my own :(

threecats: I was making you breakfast in the kitchen!!

hanandonly: details :P

hanandonly: are you finally otw? I need a coffee break pronto

hanandonly: chan hyung has played the same sample a hundred times now and we’re getting nowhere

binniebaby: just pretend to write lyrics like I do

binniebaby: he’s going to tire himself out eventually

threecats: I’m in the car rn

threecats: with hyunlix and the present

hanandonly: oooooooh

hanandonly: right

hanandonly: the ~present~

seungmo: did you finally give in and fill him with come like he wanted?

seungmo: if you did please take pictures

seungmo: I have a double piano lesson at noon

seungmo: probably won’t make it in time to eat lunch with you guys

fairylix: aww </3

threecats: nope, still not fucking him raw until we get the test results back

hanandonly: I can’t believe they’re taking so long

hanandonly: do you think they would hurry if I told them it was a life and death situation?

binniebaby: wanting your boyfriend to cream in your ass isn’t a life or death situation

hanandonly: but it’s kiiiiiiiiilling me :(((

threecats: I told you it’s not as great as you imagine

threecats: it’s only hot in the moment, and then it’s a huge headache to get it all out later

hanandonly: hush

hanandonly: you’re going to fill me up and it will be brilliant

hanandonly: hey, do you think chan hyung would be up for licking it out of me?

threecats: certainly

hanandonly: see: great!!

littleprince: I want to date chan hyung too :/

seungmo: ah yes

seungmo: our esteemed leader

seungmo: the last person still resisting hwang hyunjin

hanandonly: have you just been quietly reading all this time?

hanandonly: what’s the surprise/present?

littleprince: got distracted thinking about fucking changbin hyung >.>

littleprince: the surprise is a surprise ♥

littlefox: did minho hyung put a cock ring on you?

seungmo: hello 6/7 :)

littlefox: :P

threecats: no

threecats: but that’s a good idea too

threecats: next time

fairylix: hyunjin just whimpered

littleprince: stop exposing me

fairylix: hyunjin just kicked my seat!!

fairylix: actually hyunjin has been whimpering since we got in the car

littleprince: snitch!!

seungmo: do you hear vibrations?

threecats: oh that’s a good idea too

threecats: I should write this down

littleprince: no hyung I don’t think I would survive

binniebaby: the show would be very much appreciated though

binniebaby: I love how loud you get when you’re overstimulated

seungmo: same

threecats: same

fairylix: no vibrations

fairylix: not that I could really hear them in the car though

seungmo: maybe you should check

seungmo: with your hands

threecats: hey no cheating

threecats: yongbok get your hand out of his pants

hanandonly: why do the good things always happen when I’m stuck at work

hanandonly: not that I don’t appreciate the live commentary

hanandonly: but I would like to check for vibrations too :/

threecats: no one is checking anything

threecats: if you can’t guess then you’ll just have to wait for the great reveal

threecats: also we just parked

threecats: see you later baby, don’t kill chan hyung ♥

hanandonly: no promises ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed the first part ♥


End file.
